


Valentine's Day

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which couples get coupley and valentine's day is celebrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> it's not quite valentine's day for me anymore but have some pure unashamed fluff and far too many couples (not quite sure how it expanded so badly when i had to make a conscious effort to exclude people)

Cat smiled when she saw the bouquet of red and white roses on the kitchen table, a small card leaning against the vase. Ned might be abroad but he hadn’t forgotten about today. It was their first valentine’s day apart but it was almost as if he was there smiling across at her through the flowers.

She laughed though when she saw the note tucked underneath the vase. _If the kids bother you today, they’ll have me to answer to._

* * *

Dany kisses him as he heads off to work and Jorah tries to treat it like just another day. Of course when she finds a card tucked behind her mirror she laughs because he’s never once succeeded in holding up to their agreement not to celebrate it. (And she wonders how long it’ll take him to find the note slipped in his pocket.)

* * *

“Happy valentine’s day,” Gendry murmured, his eyes still shut.

Seconds later he feels Arya’s arms pushing him firmly towards the edge of the bed. Unfortunately for her he managed to take the duvet with him as he toppled out and onto the floor leaving her shivering.

“What was that for?”

“Valentine’s day is an overrated, overpriced, commercial holiday and I still don’t believe in it. Now give me my duvet back.”

He just laughed at her. “Happy valentine’s day. Now me and the duvet are going to get some breakfast.”

“Give me back my duvet you idiot!”

Five minutes later she’d somehow managed to have gotten the duvet off him and was watching him contentedly cook them both breakfast from the bed. He would be mad but really he was just impressed, and really really turned on.

“We need a bigger bed.”

“I love you.”

He isn’t surprised when she throws a pillow at him.

* * *

“I’m pregnant,” Leonette whispers with a smile over breakfast and Garlan looks at her for a moment in shock.

“I’m pregnant,” she repeats and she sees his face split open into a massive grin.

“You’re pregnant,” he laughs. “You’re pregnant!”

And she’s laughing too, breakfast forgotten as he presses a hand against her still flat stomach hoping he can feel their tiny baby move inside of her.

* * *

When a box of chocolates appears on Cella’s desk just before lunch her first reaction is to laugh and her second is to text Robb. _I thought we weren’t doing valentines? xxxx_

_It’s valentines day? xxx_

_There are chocolates on my desk xxxx_

_That’s just because I love you xxx_

_Fuck off xxxx_

She would say she was surprised when a moment later she feels Robb’s hands covering her eyes but really he is ridiculously predictable. That’s not to say she doesn’t love him though.

* * *

Brienne wasn’t expecting anything so when a massive bunch of flowers is delivered to her office she’s glad she decided to give Jaime a chance. And the shock in her co-workers’ eyes is even better.

* * *

“We’re going skydiving,” Meera tells Bran and he thanks heaven that he’s not scared of heights.

He’s terrified once they’re in the plane though, completely helpless without his chair. Meera’s right beside him and he knows that the guy he’s strapped to knows exactly what he’s doing but it doesn’t do much to loosen the knot in the pit of his stomach.

He doesn’t remember much of the jump apart from the unimaginable freeness and when he tells her that he can’t wait to do it again she just laughs and tells him she knew he’d love it.

* * *

Spending valentine’s day in New York was probably the best idea Loras had ever come up with. It had been his turn to pick their valentine’s week holiday spot and he was pretty sure Renly wouldn’t be able to beat it (even if he was a little bitter that he’d beaten him to picking Paris last year). He’d even brought the best ring he could find (as well as the usual amount of toys, chocolates and flowers which were returned in kind).

Renly had got to pick the restaurant and they’d ended up in the fanciest sushi place ever known to man (and suddenly Loras wished he’d picked Tokyo). And really he couldn’t fault his taste even if both of them had eaten far too much chocolate that day to really enjoy the food.

“I love you.” He smiled as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

“Will you marry me?”

Loras almost threw his napkin at his head. “What? I was going to ask you that! And on top of the Empire State Building too!”

“Well I have the ring.” He resisted the urge to examine the ring that he suddenly produced out of his pocket even if it looked amazing.

“So do I!”

And suddenly the two of them were laughing and kissing and slipping the rings onto the other’s finger.

“I love you so much.”

“I love me a lot too.”

Loras knew he deserved the hit that came two seconds later.

* * *

 “Dinner in bed? Won’t this get messy?” Tysha smiled as Tyrion presented her with a tray of food.

“Nothing more than my lady deserves.”

“Oh shut up.”

* * *

It might just be a supermarket ready meal for two but it’s like fine cuisine for Shireen. No one’s ever bothered to make an effort for her before but then again no one’s ever treated her like Aegon does, like she’s made of some precious substance that needs to be protected. And somehow this simple meal means a lot more to her than being taken out to the poshest restaurant in the world.

She smiles as he takes her hand across the table and she doesn’t think that she’s ever been so happy.

* * *

Sansa supposed that she shouldn’t be surprised when she opens the door to see a path of rose petals leading her towards the kitchen. But she is anyway, as she is every time Willas does something hopelessly romantic. She’s even more so when she sees the candles on the table and him smiling up at her.

“Happy valentine’s day love.”

She barely lets him finish before she’s kissing him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she works her way into his lap.

 “Dinner’s waiting,” he points out a little while later, a little reluctantly.

“It can wait longer.” And she just kisses him again.

* * *

“Would having sex on the London Eye count as indecent exposure?” Arianne wondered aloud as they wandered down the Southbank.

“Only if other people are there probably,” Edmure grinned back.

“It’d probably be really uncomfortable though.”

“Since when has that stopped you?”

She just grinned, “It might someday. We’re getting old you know.”

He outright snorted then, “I hope not.”

“Race you to the next bridge then,” she laughed as she untangled herself from his arm. “Winner gets to pick where we have sex!”

Edmure wasn’t even sure why he tried, Arianne always won.

* * *

“It’s lucky you look so innocent you know,” Rhaenys laughed as she pulled Margaery into her room.

“What your dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him…” she felt a shiver of anticipation as her girlfriend pinned her against the wall, “but perhaps we should see if we can be loud enough to worry him.”

“He is the king you know.”

“That’s okay. I’m sure you wouldn’t let him sentence me to death… I’m too good with my tongue for that.”

* * *

“It’s okay, your mum’s never going to know you’re gone.” Somehow Tommen didn’t feel as if Robin believed him from the way he was staring down at him in faint horror. “Promise?”

When he disappeared from the window Tommen was pretty sure he’d lost, well until he reappeared a few minutes later in a hoodie.

He tried very hard not to stare at his arse as he scrambled down the trellis but he satisfied himself with the fact that really there was nowhere else to stare.

“Please tell me this can be the last romantic gesture for a while,” Robin asked when he finally made it down.

“Sure.” He grinned then, “well until next week anyway.”

* * *

“I love you,” Jon whispers as Val gets into bed.

“I’ll love you more if you take baby duty tonight.”

He’s about to reply when he realises that she’s already asleep so he kisses her softly on the cheek and knows he couldn’t love her more if he tried.

* * *

Lyanna knew that she shouldn’t feel this good about making Rickon run down the street in just his boxers but really it was just far too funny to pass up. And anyway he looked really good in them.

She wasn’t going to tell him that she’d locked the front door too.

* * *

 “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Trys wondered aloud as he felt Ned idly playing with his hair, his head resting on his naked stomach.

“Aren’t I already?”

He thought for a moment, “I guess so. It just wasn’t official.”

“Idiot,” he laughed, his stomach rumbling. “Is it official enough now for you?”

“Just about.”

* * *

Mace and Alerie clink their champagne glasses and smile.

“Happy valentine’s day my love.”


End file.
